


make it happen

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, slight series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Jean can't seem to ever get what he wants. [American High School/MMORPG AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> the bangles mentioned are fashioned after the levi-style & eren-style bracelets from super groupies who has much of my money  
> http://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=1893  
> http://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=1894
> 
> this fic is all aphin's fault

Really it is such a joke.

For it to have turned out like this.

Jean had wanted to get back at Eren.

He, Eren, Mikasa, Armin... and countless others at their high school had gotten into playing the popular MMORPG _Attack on Titan_. It really wasn't fair Jean had felt, he'd been already playing the game a long time before Eren and co had taken it up and yet they... were clearing levels easier than he, picking up more special items than him, and defeating bosses faster than him. Eren had introduced the game to Mikasa (who liked the dark atmosphere of the game) and Armin (who was into this sort of geeky thing anyway). Mikasa with her strong class avatar and Armin with his natural attention to detail and strategy, along with a healing class avatar... really it was because of them that Eren was having any success in the game! It bothered him that this "death seeking" bastard who used to fight anything and everything in the game to try to gain any little exp he could is levels above him, in nearly a third of the time he'd been playing! All because he had naturals with him... a party. Jean is a solo player. He tried to play with others and had little luck being able to stay in a group, since it always felt like everyone already had a group! They all knew each other, were close knit. He never felt like he fit in and while he may have been able to stay for the gain... he considered himself better than that, it didn't feel right to game that way. He'd tried to convince Marco to play with him but Marco was more focused on his studies than gaming. It was a damper when your best friend wouldn't humor you.

Atop of all this, since Eren was having so much fun in the game he invited Annie (Jean had always considered her kinda like him; cool but not too cool, almost with the in crowd but so above it) to the game, and because he invited Annie to try out the game (ridiculous, she'd said at first but now she was one of the top players!) Annie had suggested it to Bertholdt, who invited Reiner a jock! Then with Reiner playing he'd showed the game to all his jock buds and even Queen Bee Historia who didn't want to play until Ymir nudged her into it and it was so frustrating because they were all! Better! Stronger! Players than he! It wasn't fair at all! Just like in school they had their cliques, their circles, and even in _Attack on Titan_ they were replicating it and finishing the main storyline with success while he was barely at their heels and really when you thought about it it was all!!! Eren's!!! FAULT!!!!

So Jean had been determined to get back at Eren.

For drawing all these nongamers into the game and making his life outside school even an annoying pain in the ass.

He'd got the opportunity when their history teacher had put him in a group with the trio. They were rotating going to each other's houses to complete the assigned project (something about China's Great Wall). They'd gone to Mikasa's house first (her mum had given them the most interesting snacks made outta rice), then Armin's and that's when Jean saw his chance. Armin was telling Eren he was almost done with the software he was going to use to make Eren's old computer run better and then they could participate with no problems between any of them for the special event. The dropped item was going to be a surprise but was rumored to even be a super strong skill that any class could wield. What it really was, well, they'd just have to win wouldn't they? Mikasa had nodded, if you don't fight you can't win; before opening their books up, voice too soft to interrupt Armin who suggested Jean join their party... if he played the game that is... Armin had figured... since everyone at school was into it nowadays (especially with Historia playing). Jean had scoffed and regretted it instantly when he said 'as if he'd play something as stupid as an MMO', because an argument had broken out with him and Eren instantaneously on it and because of that lie he had to say a bunch of shit he didn't even think. He took up parroting what his mom was always harping at him about. How it's bad for his health, his studies, his future... it's better to go outside and move for real, etc.

The fight had only cemented his determination that Eren was so frickin annoying and he definitely had to do something.

Unfortunately he didn't plan it all the way through.

\--

It was fortunate they pretty much had the project finished at Eren's house, because Jean didn't think he'd be able to endure them going to his place. His mom was sure to be obnoxious since he rarely had people over. He'd have to explain it was for school, she'd probably try to bring juice or cookies at every chance she got, and for sure she'd make him clean his disaster of a room if he told her in advance what was going on or even worse while everyone was over. So it was great that was avoided. And also so he could put into motion his plan.

Armin was going to use the software he'd been making to better Eren's giant and hella old computer Jean was surprised could even turn on. And before he did that, Jean was going to switch the disc with his. Jean's software was some potent virus or other he wasn't sure; he'd bought it off Connie who wouldn't stop snickering. But apparently there was a live time feature that made it so Jean would be able to see what was happening from Eren's computer on his if he just inserted this USB that came with it. Jean had told Connie he was going to come after him if this messed up _his_ computer but Connie swore it wouldn't! If it did he'd give him back half the money he'd paid him. Not all of it?! Jean had sputtered but let it go.

It'd been nervewracking but he'd managed it when everyone else had all gone to greet Eren's mom who'd brought them milk and fresh baked (Jean had gulped as he held back from running over too) cookies to eat. Everyone thanking her happily, Jean belatedly after he'd finished the swap. Feeling a little guilty (no no no!) at the end of the meeting when Eren pushed the last cookie to him ("We get to eat it all the time, Jean.") and anxious when Armin took the disc out and handed it over to Eren telling him all he need to do is run it and all would be well...

They'd agreed to go over the project one more time at school, and then use their spare time to catch up on other coursework before the presentation. Which after they should be ready and Eren's computer sorted for them to participate in the special event which didn't end until a week after the presentation. Apparently it was so difficult the event had been extended since no one had cleared it within the original set date.  
Jean had already tried on his own but you really needed a party to defeat whatever it was the boss was, he couldn't even clear the dungeon. It was the worst.

Jean had gone home then and waited impatiently. Moving some furniture in front of his door since there wasn't a lock and boy did his mom love to barge in with the worst timing. He'd inserted the USB and a program had started to boot up, like he was looking at a framed video. The screen was black.

Blinking.

Then.

He could see Eren's room.

\--

Jean jumps when Eren walks over.

Eren frowning as he looks at his monitor, head tilting as it appears he's looking right at Jean.

But he must not be able to see him since it's not a scowl he's sporting. Jean holds his breath, wondering if in a few moments like he, was Eren going to be able to see him? Jean hastily texts Connie, panicking, relieved when he's surprisingly texted back promptly. Back to freaking out as Connie explains what this virus does. Jean wanted a joke right? Well Connie didn't feel it was cool to wreck Eren's computer with a virus so instead, this prank-

Jean looks over the frame around the video in horror.

It made sense, the skeevy ads, the suggestive slogans. The "PAY NOW" button flashing in red by the current balance. He'd just assumed since he got viruses from porn sites all the time this was like a usual computer virus thing. He didn't know it was a program that literally set up... a sex cam. Shit.

He was in so much shit if Eren ever found out it was him.

Jean tries to X out of the program but it won't let him. He's reaching for the USB when he notices the flashing pay button has stopped blinding him and instead... there's a balance as payment is accepted for the "exclusive and special, very private session~♥".

Jean boggles at the five digits before the decimal, snapping his attention back to the screen as a voice in his headphones says-

"Not bad."

Eren is staring back into his screen, a glare Jean's almost familiar with in place.

Jean realises Eren can't see him, but instead he can see whoever it is who is speaking, and just paid that stupid amount for- oh god, shit, fuck. Jean is reeling. What sort of sick fuck wanted Eren to-

Eren sits and puts on his headset.

"Who are you? What is this?" Eren asks, leaning forward a bit to get a closer look at whoever it was that had spoke.

Jean is trying to send the money back to where it came from but he's not able to interfere at all with what's happening. Even clicking on the ads does nothing.

Jean snaps back his head as Eren's face gets too close to the screen and 'why' overrides 'who' as Jean can't help but noticing- were Eren's lips always that shade of pink? What kind of guy had eyelashes that long and! He really wish he could tell Eren to stop leaning forward like that! Because it wasn't difficult to see... down his shirt...

Mr big bucks is speaking again. His voice brings a chill to Jean's spine that he can't place a reason to why aside from, how old is this guy? And this is, a guy! Eren may look like a girl but he could hear and see couldn't he? From hearing Eren's voice, peering down Eren's shirt... he could tell that Eren is a dude right?!

"Oh? I have the same questions. What sort of play is this?"

"Play?" Eren echoes, and his glare lessens as Jean realises Eren must be thinking that the person on his screen is as confused as he is. About whatever it is that's going on with his computer he's not a clue. That's what his simple, wanting to help others, naive, dumbass brain would think! Ah! Jean remembers all the times he'd gotten annoyed overhearing or eavesdropping on Mikasa babying Eren about something but he could totally understand her frustration right now, because- because-! Dammit Eren! Get a clue!

"Do you play 'Attack on Titan' too... sir?"

That Eren is speaking more politely, it has to be an older guy he's speaking to. Shit. Fuck. This was so fucked up.

"Is that what it's called?"

Eren laughs, and even Jean has to admit Eren's smile, which he doesn't see often since they're not friends, is kinda... cute?

Jean grabs the game manual he always has on his computer desk and smacks it into his face.

NO, NO, NO! He was not turning into a goddamn homo because of this sicko on the other line! God! He never thought he'd run into one of those sexual predators online his mom was always warning him about because it wasn't really realistic to him (he is a dude and like that sorta thing never happens to dudes? ...right?) but with all that was going on the warning 'don't talk to strangers' is becoming sound advice he'll be taking.

Though he'd never be so stupid like Eren.

Eren is still smiling, his cheeks a little pink.

"You play it and you don't even know that sir?"

Why.

Why the fuck is Eren cute. Was he usually like this? Would he have noticed it if they weren't throwing punches into each other's face all the time? Surely this... pervert who is misunderstanding everything is thinking that Eren is into him... is doing what he was paid to do, and would be- shit, fucking shit. Jean has Armin's number maybe he should call him. On that. Why isn't Eren asking Armin what's going on?!

"It's Levi."

Jean nearly knocks over his can of coke as he jots that name down. It might be a fake but he was going to have to give the police something. Eren wouldn't press charges against him right? He wasn't the creepy old dude hitting on him, paying for... for whatever it is he's expecting Eren to do!

"I'm Eren," Eren replies and Jean screams 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' so loudly his mom bangs on the door telling him to knock it off. Luckily she doesn't try to come in.

"Eren," Levi says, as if he's already touching Eren all over from speaking his name alone.

Jean can't see it but it's like he can hear Levi looking Eren up and down.

"If you could call my name," Jean hears Levi swallow, "I'll pay you even more."

"Pay?" Eren says, brow scrunching in confusion, he leans forward and Jean has to hold back from screeching 'DON'T!' but it's too late. He hears Levi's breath turn heavy as he sees what Jean can't help but see.

"Is it not enough to play with you Eren?"

Eren looks about the screen, probably remembering there had been a pay button, a balance.

Eren's eyes go wide.

"What is this for?! It doesn't cost that much to play sir! I mean there's quite a few items... and equipment I'd like to use... or wear but it wouldn't be this much! Besides you shouldn't have to pay for me when all you want to do is play! I'd play with you for free!"

Jean blanches.

Levi chuckles and Jean feels like a rabbit before the wolf even though he's an unknown third party despite the one at fault for this meeting.

"Cute... you're so cute. Eren, are you this cute when you play with others? No, I don't want to think about that."

Eren is at a loss of words, his face turning a red Jean thought he could only turn when angry, Jean sees that's not so.

"What are you saying Mr Levi?"

"Take it all Eren. Hurry up and accept the payment. Don't you think you've teased me long enough? Are you gunna play with me for real or not?"

Eren is hesitant, but Jean watches as the balance starts to count down away as the money is transferred.

Jean looks back to see Eren peering at his cellphone, eyes widening when he sees the money is indeed in his bank account.

"No way..."

"You can buy all the toys and clothes you like now can't you Eren?"

Jean feels queasy, this Levi guy sure likes to say Eren's name a lot.

Jean watches as Eren squirm a little, uncomfortable finally.

"True... there's that head set I've wanted but, is it really alright for you to give me this much when all we're gunna do is play a game online?"

Jean hears Levi suck in a breath painfully.

"...later, I can give you the real thing Eren. But for now, it's fine. Like this."

"Understood," Eren says, that smile back in place that Jean can't tell if it's his heart he heard skip a beat or Levi's.

"However, Mr Levi, I'm not sure how to play with this program running..." Eren starts but Levi interrupts, overly pleased. 

"What? Is it your first time doing this?"

"Yes," Eren says, meaning something else entirely.

"Don't worry Eren, I'll guide you through it. Just obey my orders. Got it?"

"Yes," Eren replies, nodding.

Levi has Eren reposition his webcam. He has him put away his chair. Then has him sit on the bed. Jean hears Levi groan as it's revealed that Eren hasn't been wearing any bottoms to begin with, just his long flimsy shirt. A night shirt? Eren's legs are bare and can be seen perfectly even with the bit of distance.

"You'll have to take the headset off but put it by your pillow so I can hear you still."

As Eren reaches for the headset.

Levi continues.

"After you take it off, take your shirt off- and do as you like."

Eren stops.

"E-excuse me?"

"What? Do you need help with that too? I wouldn't mind if you spread your legs. I want to see you."

"HA?!"

"Being on the bed is fine... but leaning over it wouldn't be bad too. Your ass looks so big. I wanna give it more than a slap."

Eren is stuttering.

"W-why would you want to do that?!"

"What? Not into that sorta thing? I got it. I'll order a couple toys for you and you can use those in the meanwhile."

"...the meanwhile?"

"Yeah. I said I'd give you the real deal later. Or do you want it now? What a good boy you are Eren."

Jean didn't think Eren's face could get any redder but as Eren looks at the screen.

"W-why are you unbuttoning your- OH! Oh! Mr Levi! Put that away!"

Eren has turned away, covering his face.

"Don't be shy Eren, see? I'll undress too."

Jean hears some rustling as Levi removes his shirt.

Eren shaking his head, refusing to look, until Levi coaxes him. That he has to.

So Eren peeks and then, eyes wide- his hands moved away.

"Wow!"

His whole expression alight in delight.

"So cool! You must work out a lot sir!"

Shit.

Jean hadn't been expecting this.

Eren.

Is obsessed with muscles.

It was funny because not just in real life but even in game Eren was having a hard time getting the muscles he wanted, and so to him, people like Mikasa...and Reiner who worked out and managed to get that super buff body almost naturally and effortlessly, that strength he thought was so cool and great-

Judging from Eren's sparkling eyes, this Levi was even better than either of them.

Eren has practically flown off the bed to get a closer look, face glued to his screen.

"I want to touch you sir!"

Levi's voice is full of longing.

"I want to touch you as well Eren."

Eren's face is flushed and jubilant until he becomes embarrassed again over what Levi is doing. He turns, looking at his feet almost sheepishly.

"It really isn't fair is it..." Eren says and Jean aches all over since that was what he'd been feeling this whole while, but Eren's not speaking for his sake of course.

Eren looks up sharply, his green eyes deep and striking.

"...if I don't join you."

Eren takes off his head set momentarily, is pulling off his shirt, revealing small, high riding shorts he also discards.

Levi is moaning as he pumps his cock, looking over Eren who leans forward as he did before. Showing off his body in a way he feels is fair since Levi showed his.

"It's really different isn't it? How I look? What do you think Mr Levi? Can I become strong like you?"

Jean turns his chair sharply around so he doesn't see anymore or any longer as Eren steps back so Levi can see the rest of him. Levi's breath is sharp and pained, his only relief what won't be brought to him. Eren giggles.

"Touching the screen won't do anything, I already tried too sir."

Jean hears the bed dip.

"You wanted to see me like this?"

Levi moans.

Eren's legs moving over the sheets of his bed as he spreads them.

"Is this better?"

Then him getting off the bed, Jean glances around for but a moment before turning around so hard he thought his neck might snap, as Eren juts his ass back and bares it to Levi.

"Or do you like this more sir?"

Through his panting- "Eren, you too. Didn't you say it ain't fair if you don't join me?"

There's only the sounds of Levi beating himself off then,

"That's right," Eren is back on the bed, his head by his pillow. A bottle being uncapped, lotion? Wet fingers then, softly, rising, pitching- Jean's cock twitches as he cant help but think it's cute- Eren's voice, his cries, as he presses his fingers inside himself. His other hand fisting his cock.

Jean snatches the USB out of the port, unplugs very cable and presses down with all his might the power button.

\---

He'd like to say that was the end of it.

But it isn't.

The couple times he curiously checked to see if it was over, he'd inserted the USB only to see worse of what he'd been avoiding. Levi really had sent Eren a few toys to play with, and lingerie skimpier than he'd seen in pornos. It was the worst and the worst of it all...

Eren was using the money Levi paid him to get even stronger in _Attack on Titan_. He used the money to buy currency in the game and everyone in his party is able to upgrade their equipment with the funds and beat the special event with ease. The reward being the rumored special ability which turned out you could transform into the boss you beat and fight others with it, making Eren near invincible (and giving him muscles!) in the game. More special events occurred and soon others, like Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt too were rising even higher in ranks within top players with this powerful skill too. The 'titan shifting' ability! Along with that Eren had even bought a new computer (which he must have downloaded the software Jean had planted so he could still service Levi) and a new red headset that was limited edition! Made by the _Attack on Titan_ committee! Oh! And to top it all off!

With his high level status, special skill, and hoard of rare items.

He made a guild, so all those strong players he'd invited into the game at their school could join him too! Advancing through the main storyline with more precision than before! Eren had become stronger, and he was taking everyone with him to complete the game! Like he was some hero... the main protagonist... it was so annoying! It was such shit!

And Jean!

Admits he'd joined Eren's guild too, 'The Wings of Freedom'. He couldn't help it. If everyone was doing it, goddammit.

The emblem was pretty cool and they all got uniforms... and... he couldn't help but feel it was the game developers original plan for an organization like this to exist to even finish the game to begin with since never before has there been such a large guild. But together they were clearing every level, and it really did seem like they would be able to overthrow the King.

While he doesn't like the means, Jean is excited to see what happens in the end.

And the other plus is with all these resources he was getting stronger... and in a way... he had been the one to make it happen by-

Armin stops by Jean to ask what's wrong seeing he'd slid down the wall he'd been leaning against, sighing heartily.

He couldn't help but feel guilty.

While Eren didn't seem to mind and hell, was even instigating some of the... meetings, it didn't make it right.

Jean holds his head in his hands as he wonders, does this make him a pimp?

Armin hesitates before Jean's angst so Jean waves him off. Armin spares him another worried look before joining everyone else in the classroom. English about to start but before then various classmates who were supposed to be in other periods, or in a different section altogether being from a different grade were coming in to congratulate Eren on getting them this far. And to assure him they'd be coming to the event that'd been arranged for them by the _Attack on Titan_ committee.

A live event had been planned for them to broadcast the final chapter of the game. It was almost a sure thing from the hype that it was obvious they'd win and clear the game if it was being shared viewing. They were to win a lot of prizes and bonuses along with actual money, and rewards to the guild leader once they cleared it all. For use in real life and playing the game outside of story mode. It was a pretty big deal since no one had beat the game before given its complicated plot, its difficulty, and the time that needed to be invested into it. It was pretty popular right now too so the game developers must be excited as well that the climax of their work was going to be revealed.

The congratulations last all day, through other classes by thrown notes, overheard whispers that gets a few sent out into the hall, at lunch (though it's hard to understand Sasha with all that food in her mouth), and to the end of the day as they say their farewells. The green leather bangle Eren always wears obvious as he pushes back some of his hair. Jean had been so jealous when he saw it, Eren was even making his own merchandise with the committee now given the popularity of 'The Wings of Freedom'.

Jean decides and undecides to tell Eren about what he did.

He'll put it off until after... the game is cleared.

\--

On that day.

A day they'll never forget.

The event!

There is an audience, stands and fanfare as they walk into what looks like a stadium. The _Attack on Titan_ committee revealing that every member of 'The Wings of Freedom' guild would be fighting the final boss with new head sets and technology they'd developed so the game feels more 'real'. Instead of looking at a screen they'd be able to see it in 'real time'. Of course the audience and viewers watching it on their computers or television would still have to rely on their screens to view, but to the players, this fight for freedom would be one like they were staking their actual lives on! "Offer up your heart!" is the log in phrase, and they all utter it as they enter the game.

Jean sees everyone from their school and quite a few people from other places who'd joined the guild from other towns and schools, inspired by the strength of the guild.

Today, they are going to beat _Attack on Titan_!

\--

It is a gruesome battle.

Many members don't make it through with either the unfamiliarity of the new hardware, nerves, or the difficulty of the battle. Jean is glad to see he's still standing, even if Mikasa may have saved his ass a lot more times than she needed. He feels a bit of pride swell up in him to see that everyone from their high school is still fighting. They will be the winners.

But the victor.

Will be whoever lands the killing blow to the boss.

The final boss.

A stupidly, ridiculously fast and strong titan that wasn't like the others. While all the monstrous titans resemble humans this one has hair and features like a monkey. Giving it the name 'The Beast Titan'. It really is a goddamn beast, bringing with it ally titans they had to beat. It is also the smartest titan they've had to fight that make them suspect it's not a computer program they're fighting against but an actual player.

Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie have their hands full from the fodder titans as the rest of them provide support to the three. Hoping to defeat the hoard of the lesser titans before their skill reaches the time limit. As they're occupied with that, Eren is also using his skill. To Mikasa's displeasure and Jean has to admit he was wrong. While everyone from their high school is here there is one player who isn't from their school who remains. Before they logged in, Jean didn't get a chance to see his face or get close since he was standing right next to Eren and there was a whole group between them. Only able to see his back and the tan bangle matching to Eren's on his wrist as he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and said something into his ear-

It's stupid Jean would forget. Despite only playing for a month, he is _Attack on Titan_ 's number one player, 'Humanity's Strongest Solider'. "Captain" Eren calls him, and even gives him a rank befitting of it within the guild despite being a new player and a new member.

It's ridiculous, but the Captain and Mikasa had a duel to decide who would advance with Eren against the final boss and Mikasa had lost. She is determined to beat him up in real life Jean can't help but feel, noticing she went to the gym even earlier nowadays.

She might really do it he thinks, after the game is cleared, just like h- Jean balks as he remembers he has to tell Eren what he did. God, why did he decide to do the right thing?

As the Captain and Eren face off against the final boss, Jean does all he can to survive and support his comrades. He even pays the favour back to Mikasa who nods in thanks.

While he won't be the hero, he'll at the very least get all these bonuses that are awaiting them.

\--

The bonuses are amazing. The exp won't stop increasing along with the coin. The equipment they use in battle ranks up, and new skills are added by the dozen. Exclusive levels are available to them. New lands to explore. The ocean which hadn't been seen before. Jean watches as his stats rise, then turns his attention to the screen as they replay the decisive blow made by the Captain, then the top rankings in the battle.

The Captain is first of course, Eren second-

Both are on stage as the _Attack on Titan_ committee greets them. Represented by four. Eld, Gunther, Petra, Oluo. Some are crying as they hand Eren a bouquet of flowers. Eren is overwhelmed and happy as he accepts them. The main developers to the game, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe are present as they carry a golden trophy. The man who must be the Captain waving a hand, scowling since he doesn't want to carry it... or rather he doesn't want to let go of Eren's hand. The wing charms on their pairing bangles clinking together but unheard over the cries and cheering, the thunderous applause that takes a while to die down. They hold hands as they reach the microphone. Eren clearing his throat. Unable to say much but thanks to all his guild members who fought with him, and the Captain who protected and supported him so much to get this far. Jean would make fun of Eren crying but there's a few tears at the edges of his eyes and some are crying quite openly as well. Ymir passes Historia a tissue, her cold Ice Queen facade melted.

When Eren fails at any more words.

The Captain takes the mike.

When he speaks-

Jean freezes in horror.

He knows that voice.

Jean's screams can't be heard over the crowd as they applaud and yell out louder in joy, triumph.

The Captain is Levi.

Eren's goddamn sugar daddy.

There's no mistake about it.

Especially since as they leave the stage Levi unclasps their hands to grope Eren's ass on live TV.

Hanji is keeling over laughing as the game's theme 'The Crimson Bow' blares from the speakers. Erwin is asking the camera people what they got and making what looks like twenty something calls within two minutes. The _Attack on Titan_ committee are occupied with barring the way from Mikasa barreling her way into the back where Levi and Eren have gone.

As he and Armin get on stage too to try to hold her back he wonders why this feels so familiar.

Happy to have Mikasa's hard and muscle thick forearm pressed to his chest.

Mikasa yells after Levi, voice no longer soft, " _RETURN EREN_ AND FIGHT ME YOU DAMN SHORTIE!"

Jean figures once everything comes to light, since Mikasa is going to kill Levi it won't be so bad in jail with her there too.


End file.
